memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jay Chattaway
08/07/1946 - Monongahela, Pennslyvania (Estados Unidos) Música en ST: *TNG: **"Tin Man" (168)(1990) **"In Theory" (199)(1991) **"Darmok" (202)(1991) **"Silicon Avatar" (204)(1991) **"The Game" (206)(1991) **"A Matter of Time" (209)(1991) **"Hero Worship" (211)(1992) **"The Masterpiece Society" (213)(1992) **"Power Play" (215)(1992) **"The Outcast" (217)(1992) **"The First Duty" (219)(1992) **"The Perfect Mate" (221)(1992) **"I, Borg" (223)(1992) **"The Inner Light" (225)(1992) **"Realm of Fear" (228)(1992) **"Relics" (230)(1992) **"True Q" (232)(1992) **"A Fistful of Datas" (234)(1992) **"Chain of Command, Part I" (236)(1992) **"Chain of Command, Part II" (237)(1992) **"Aquiel" (239)(1993) **"Birthright, Part I" (242)(1993) **"Birthright, Part II" (243)(1993) **"Starship Mine" (244)(1993) **"The Chase" (246)(1993) **"Frame of Mind" (247)(1993) **"Rightful Heir" (249)(1993) **"Descent, Part I" (252)(1993) **"Descent, Part II" (253)(1993) **"Interface" (255)(1993) **"Gambit, Part I" (256)(1993) **"Gambit, Part II" (257)(1993) **"Dark Page" (259)(1993) **"Inheritance" (262)(1993) **"Sub Rosa" (266)(1994) **"Lower Decks" (267)(1994) **"Eye of the Beholder" (270)(1994) **"Journey's End" (272)(1994) **"Emergence" (275)(1994) **"Preemptive Strike" (276)(1994) *DS9: **"A Man Alone" (403)(1993) **"Past Prologue" (404)(1993) **"Dax" (408)(1993) **"If Wishes Were Horses" (416)(1993) **"Dramatis Personae" (418)(1993) **"Cardassians" (425)(1993) **"Necessary Evil" (428)(1993) **"Rivals" (431)(1994) **"Armageddon Game" (433)(1994) **"Shadowplay" (436)(1994) **"Profit and Loss" (438)(1994) **"The Maquis, Part I" (440)(1994) **"The Collaborator" (444)(1994) **"Tribunal" (445)(1994) **"The Search, Part I" (447)(1994) **"The Search, Part II" (448)(1994) **"Equilibrium" (450)(1994) **"The Abandoned" (452)(1994) **"Civil Defense" (453)(1994) **"Defiant" (455)(1994) **"Visionary" (463)(1995) **"Through the Looking Glass" (466)(1995) **"Family Business" (469)(1995) **"The Adversary" (472)(1995) **"Hippocratic Oath" (475)(1995) **"Rejoined" (478)(1995) **"Starship Down" (479)(1995) **"Our Man Bashir" (482)(1995) **"Paradise Lost" (484)(1996) **"Return to Grace" (486)(1996) **"Bar Association" (488)(1996) **"Rules of Engagement" (490)(1996) **"For the Cause" (494)(1996) **"To the Death" (496)(1996) **"Broken Link" (498)(1996) **"The Ship" (500)(1996) **"Things Past" (506)(1996) **"The Darkness and the Light" (509)(1997) **"The Begotten" (510)(1997) **"By Inferno's Light" (513)(1997) **"Ties of Blood and Water" (517)(1997) **"Ferengi Love Songs" (518)(1997) **"Empok Nor" (522)(1997) **"Call to Arms" (524)(1997) **"Sons and Daughters" (526)(1997) **"Favor the Bold" (529)(1997) **"Resurrection" (532)(1997) **"One Little Ship" (537)(1998) **"Wrongs Darker than Death or Night" (541)(1998) **"His Way" (544)(1998) **"Time's Orphan" (548)(1998) **"Tears of the Prophets" (550)(1998) **"Afterimage" (553)(1998) **"Chrysalis" (555)(1998) **"It's Only a Paper Moon" (560)(1998) **"Chimera" (564)(1999) **"Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" (566)(1999) **"Strange Bedfellows" (569)(1999) **"The Changing Face of Evil" (570)(1999) *VOY: **"Caretaker" (721)(1995) **"Time and Again" (104)(1995) **"The Cloud" (106)(1995) **"Emanations" (109)(1995) **"Prime Factors" (110)(1995) **"Cathexis" (113)(1995) **"Learning Curve" (116)(1995) **"Twisted" (119)(1995) **"Non Sequitur" (122)(1995) **"Maneuvers" (127)(1995) **"Prototype" (129)(1996) **"Death Wish" (130)(1996) **"Threshold" (132)(1996) **"Investigations" (135)(1996) **"Innocence" (138)(1996) **"Tuvix" (140)(1996) **"Sacred Ground" (143)(1996) **"The Chute" (147)(1996) **"Future's End, Part I" (150)(1996) **"Future's End, Part II" (151)(1996) **"Blood Fever" (157)(1997) **"Rise" (160)(1997) **"Before and After" (163)(1997) **"Displaced" (166)(1997) **"Scorpion, Part I" (168)(1997) **"Scorpion, Part II" (169)(1997) **"Scientific Method" (175)(1997) **"Random Thoughts" (178)(1997) **"Hunters" (183)(1998) **"Retrospect" (185)(1998) **"Unforgettable" (190)(1998) **"One" (193)(1998) **"Night" (195)(1998) **"In the Flesh" (198)(1998) **"Counterpoint" (204)(1998) **"The Fight" (208)(1999) **"Think Tank" (214)(1999) **"Warhead" (219)(1999) **"Equinox, Part I" (220)(1999) **"Equinox, Part II" (221)(1999) **"Dragon's Teeth" (225)(1999) **"Riddles" (227)(1999) **"Pathfinder" (230)(1999) **"Collective" (235)(2000) **"Spirit Folk" (237)(2000) **"The Haunting of Deck Twelve" (241)(2000) **"Fury" (243)(2000) **"Drive" (249)(2000) **"Repression" (251)(2000) **"Shattered" (257)(2001) **"The Void" (261)(2001) **"Human Error" (264)(2001) **"Author, Author" (266)(2001) **"Endgame" (271/272)(2001) *ENT: **"Fight or Flight" (103)(2001) **"Unexpected" (105)(2001) **"Civilization" (109)(2001) **"Cold Front" (111)(2001) **"Shuttlepod One" (116)(2002) **"Detained" (121)(2002) **"Two Days and Two Nights" (125)(2002) **"Carbon Creek" (127)(2002) **"The Seventh" (133)(2002) **"Vanishing Point" (136)(2002) **"The Catwalk" (138)(2002) **"Cease Fire" (141)(2003) **"The Breach" (147)(2003) **"Bounty" (151)(2003) **"Anomaly" (154)(2003) **"The Shipment" (159)(2003) **"North Star" (161)(2003) **"Stratagem" (166)(2004) **"Azati Prime" (170)(2004) **"E2" (173)(2004) **"Zero Hour" (176)(2004) **"Storm Front, Part I" (177)(2004) **"Cold Station 12" (181)(2004) **"Awakening" (184)(2004) **"United" (189)(2005) **"Divergence" (192)(2005) **"Bound" (193)(2005) **"Terra Prime" (197)(2005) Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "Missing In Action" (1984) *Film "Invasion USA" (1985) *Film "Missing in Action III" (1988) *Film "Maniac Cop" (1988) *Film "Red Scorpion" (1989) *Film "Maniac Cop 2" (1990) *Film "Pearl Harbor" (2001)(no acreditado) *Film "xXx" (2002)(no acreditado) *Serie "Masters of Horror" (2006) Reconocimientos: *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Año 1995 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical Para Serie Dramática" por el episodio "Caretaker" de "Star Trek: Voyager" *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Año 1996 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical Para Serie Dramática" por el episodio "Our Man Bashir" de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Año 1998 en el Rubro "Mejor Dirección Musical" por el episodio "His Way" de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Año 2000 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical Para Serie Dramática" por el episodio "Fair Haven" de "Star Trek: Voyager" *Ganador del Premio Emmy en el Año 2001 en el Rubro "Mejor Composición Musical Para Serie Dramática" por el episodio "Endgame" de "Star Trek: Voyager" Enlaces Externos: * de:Jay Chattaway en:Jay Chattaway Chattaway, Jay